


Jack Frost

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Even Icicles Get Cold Too, Ficlet, Gen, Ice Cold Heart, Jack Frost - Freeform, Short, Teasing, Unfair Dress Code, complaining, laughter is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a certain man with an icey heart can get cold in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost

"I hate the cold!" Tea yelled as she pulled on her skirt. It was snowing and her legs were full of goose bumps, yet she still had to wear her stupid uniform!

"I don't see what you're complainin' 'bout Tea," Joey muttered as he walked besides her.

"Of course you wouldn't! You're a boy. You get to wear pants! But me, nope. I don't get any special privileges because I'm a  ** _girl!_** "

"We're almost at school, don't worry." Yugi told her as he held her hand to warm it.

"Move out of my way," Kaiba muttered as he entered the school after the group.

Tristan scoffed and said, "Geez! Even _Jack Frost_ is cold," making everyone laugh.


End file.
